


По возрастанию

by Pakula



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F, Humor, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pakula/pseuds/Pakula
Summary: Раньше Лидия носила обувь на плоской подошве, теперь она носит каблуки. Спасибо Эллисон.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Lydia Martin
Kudos: 2





	По возрастанию

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [E_sha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_sha/pseuds/E_sha). Log in to view. 



> Спасибо за текст E_sha
> 
> Переведено в рамках ЗФБ-2020 для команды WTF Teenwolf 2020

Все было намного проще до того, как Эллисон ворвалась в жизнь Лидии. Та носила столько обуви на плоской подошве, сколько ей вздумается, и всегда выглядела стильно. А потом явилась великолепная Эллисон со своими великолепными ста семьюдесятью тремя сантиметрами роста, но Лидия все не могла отказаться от любимой обуви.

Пока их отношения только развивались, все было здорово. Взгляды украдкой с другого конца комнаты, объятия во время просмотра фильмов и держания за руку в общественных местах.

А однажды вечером, после свидания, Эллисон все испортила.

Новоиспеченная парочка стояла перед входной дверью Лидии, в воздухе между ними нарастало напряжение.

Лидия взглянула Эллисон в глаза цвета мокко и увидела там что-то, чего никак не могла распознать.

Та смотрела на пухлые губы Лидии с тем, что Лидии идентифицировала, как голод.

Пожалуйста, нет! — подумала Лидия. Ей захотелось уйти. Она была не готова. — Эллисон собирается напрячь свою прекрасную шею только из-за меня!

Эллисон начала наклоняться, чтобы встретить Лидию на полпути.

Сейчас я ее поцелую, а потом буду носить обувь на каблуках. Это должно сработать. Ноги будут болеть, но это того стоит. Эти губы ждут тебя, Арджент!

Лидия выпрямилась во весь рост, притянула Эллисон к себе и поцеловала мягкие розовые губы. Ощущение соприкосновения вызвало у Лидии головокружение. Это был ее самый страстный и красивый поцелуй.

Когда он закончился и Эллисон посмотрела на нее так, словно она была единственной, что имело значение, Лидия подумала, что переход на каблуки не самая плохая сделка.


End file.
